


Castillo de arena

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eso era su relación: un castillo de arena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castillo de arena

Así era su relación: un castillo de arena.

Como todo castillo de arena les había costado construir su relación (amistad o noviazgo, lo que sea que fuera), con años y años de esfuerzo, con derrumbes por momentos, pero siempre reconstruyéndola con la perseverancia de los enamorados (¿obsesionados?).

Y cuando estaban felices por su relación sin problemas, viendo ese castillo terminado (no perfecto, los castillos de arenas nunca son perfectos), el gran pie de Kira los aplastó, la ola de la Death Note los derrumbó. Y junto con su castillo de arena murieron ellos.

Porque así son los castillos de arena: tardas mucho tiempo en construirlos, pero son tan frágiles que cualquier cosa puede destruirlos.


End file.
